This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims The overall objective of the RCTR faculty recruitment program is to facilitate the development of Meharry's capacity to conduct clinical and translational research. The specific aims of the program are : 1. To establish a cadre of investigators engaged in sustained, independent clinical research who will serve as career models and mentors for developing clinical and translational scientists at Meharry. 2. To provide skilled leadership for the Clinical Research Center that enables that unit to offer proactive, robust, and efficient services for clinical and translational research related to health disparities.